Of stars and fireflies
by meandmyfriend
Summary: Oneshot! AU! Ginny drags Harry away to her secret haven. Will she be able to finally confess to Harry how she truly feels? Will Harry be able to return those feelings? Let's find out! Give it a read, you might like it.


_A/N_

_Hello fellow Potterheads! It's been a while since I've posted something here in fanfiction. I've been, and still am, busy with school work and the like. Also I'm lacking inspiration (If you know what I mean).Anyways, my friend has been constantly bugging me to start posting again. As you can plainly see she finally convinced me. So Janine, this is for you! :3_

_I hope you guys like it! :D_

_~Krissy :3_

_PS. I don't own Harry Potter!_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Of stars and fireflies**_

A majestic looking field stretched out before him, surrounded by a kaleidoscope of peculiar lights, varying in shades and hues. The field of grass held a pristine shade of emerald that matched his eyes, sparkling intensely under the different sources of light from the unusual sky. Different flowers of various names and origins were scattered all around him, all of them abnormally big and blooming. Colors harmoniously mingled with one another, making the ground an improvised version of an earthly rainbow. A gentle wind was coming from an unknown direction, blowing against the boy's jet black messy locks, and kissing his slightly tanned skin.

Harry's eyes stared around, confusion and awe clearly evident in his emerald irises. He stood there, clueless of where he was and why he was there.

"The summer gold fireflies only come out to dance under the moonlight when the night sky is full of stars like this." Harry turned around startled. He had momentarily forgotten someone was there with him. Ginny was gazing intently on the swarming fireflies, her flaming red hair rustled by the softly blowing wind. Harry caught himself staring at her and shook his head, slightly blushing.

"Ginny, you convinced me from playing quiditch with your brothers just to drag me all the way to Merlin knows where?"

Ginny chuckled lightly and took both of his hands in hers. She smiled brightly at him and sighed then put her hands behind her back. "Oh lighten up Harry! This is a perfect place to relax."

Harry now seemed to be staring at the palm of his hand intently, like there was something interesting going on there. He looked up at her in slight confusion, worry, and for some reason, remorse. But his gaze seemed to soften at the sight of her face. "It is."

Blushing, she gave him a nervous look and smiled.

He looked serene and innocent as the winds ruffled his messy black hair.

Ginny gave a slightly nervous laugh and drifted her eyes off him as she stood beside a bed of flowers. "Come on Harry. Don't you want to experience a new world with me?" She asked

He seemed slightly uninterested. "What's the point?"

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. Harry was slightly taken aback. For a moment there, he was fiercely reminded of Mrs. Weasley when she was reprimanding the twins. "The point is to relax. The point is to temporarily forget all your problems and have a good time. Forget about your upcoming O.W.L.S, forget about Cedric, and forget about Voldemort. Not to mention you promised to spend time with me."

He smiled and said in a matter-of-factly, "Unless someone obliviated be, I don't seem to recall ever promising you anything."

She chuckled and swept past him, her fiery red hair on one side dancing after her in the fast winds as she gentled her eyes to where they glowed in the starlight. "You know, you really can be quite charming."

She was somewhat surprised. "Me? Charming?"

"Enchanting."

"Whatever Prince Charming, quit the sweet talk or I'll give you a taste of my infamous Bat-boogey hex." She grabbed his hand and led him through. They walked along the grassy fields and observed everything going on in the distance. Fireflies swarmed around them. They tickled her face and tugged on some lose strands of her hair. Their reflections in the lake walked along with them.

They watched the fireflies dance upon the lake as they stood on the bridge. They gazed down on their rippling reflections. Ginny rested her chin on her arms against the wooden rail. Harry had his arms on the wooden rail as well, but his hands were clenched in fists. She glanced up at him but decided to sit down on a nearby slope. Harry followed suit.

A single firefly buzzed in his face. Curious, he put a finger to it and to his delight; it landed lightly on the tip. He smiled at her, closed his eyes, and plopped himself on his back as his chest deflated. Hundreds of fireflies surrounded them. She smiled back and laughed.

"Tired already?"

His eyes opened. "No, not really, why don't we watch the stars? You said you've been stargazing before haven't you?"

She was a bit too caught up in his eyes, but managed to speak. "Sure."

Ginny looked up and saw small meteors shooting across the night sky. The shooting stars were skidding across the night sky in quick glimpse of traveling light. She could feel the atmosphere of the shooting stars reflect light against her eyes. "I've…never seen shooting stars before."

"Well, whenever you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish."Harry explained kindly, sitting up and gazing at the night sky as well.

She looked up at him. "A wish?"

"It's a muggle superstition." He shrugged.

"What kind of wish?"

"Any wish your heart desires."

"Do they come true?"

"I don't know. I've never wished on one before."

She stared at him for a moment and soon looked up at the sky again, listening to the quiet chirping of the crickets. "Can I make a wish for you?" She whispered as she looked down, her eyes softening and a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

Harry stared at her and blinked twice at her words. She saw him close his eyes and look off to the side as he chuckled. His silky bangs hung over his face. He opened his eyes and looked up. With his eyes set upon the starry night, he spoke.

"No. It would be better if you made a wish for your sake instead."

She shook her head and smiled up at the shooting stars. "In that case, I don't need to make a wish."

"Oh?"

"I don't need to make a wish…because you already granted it."

Blue eyes met green. Wearing a tender smile, he turned his body around to face her. "Do you really care about me that much?"

"You are everything to me—Not in a love way!" She quickly added.

He took his eyes off her. "You don't have to explain."

Ginny flushed scarlet. "Alright then…"

"You know, sometimes you can be enchanting and a hopeless case at the same time." He smirked.

She frowned at him but let a smile play on her lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around his blue shirt and dragged them both down to the ground as lavender flower peddles floated on the air on ease above and around them. She giggled a bit as she snuggled into his shoulder and felt the softness of his shirt.

"Hopeless am I?" She was picturing the shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

Ginny slowly lifted herself off of him and hovered over his face a few inches away, but not too close. She smiled faintly when she saw his slightly taken aback face. "If you ask me, _you're_ the hopeless case."

With slanted and mischievous eyes, Harry grinned. "Who asked you?"

"No one had to ask me anything."

She saw his eyes gleam in a way she'd never seen before. "So…"

"So what?" she inquired.

"Are you going to admit it?"

Her smile faded as her eyes widened, she let her guard down. Harry pushed his hand on her stomach and forced her down on the grass with him on top of her. She stared at him in worry but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were low under his eyelids and his lips were slightly parted. His hand was beside her head balled in a fist. She was completely under his will.

Harry smiled devilishly. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me."

Her breath caught on hold. Small pink marks lined her cheeks. "Fallen in love?" She whispered. "I don't even know what it feels like. What does being in love feel like anyway? And how would I know?"

Harry's gaze softened. He ran his hand through her and down to her cheek. His hand on her cheek felt pleasant. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek to his warm caress. When she opened her eyes, she had to blink back twice. Harry's eyes were closed and his forehead was pressed against hers. His tender lips were parted and mere centimeters away from her. She blushed as she felt his hot breath against her mouth.

Harry suddenly jerked away and got off her. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. There was something really giving, but about her being in love with him, was that true? Was he really going to kiss her? She closed her eyes and felt the wins gentle caress.

Moments passed before her eyes fluttered open and found herself facing Harry's shoulder. She felt his hand on the small of her back and his lips were beside her ear. "When are you going to confess to yourself?" He whispered.

Ginny shook her head lightly. "I don't have anything to confess. I didn't fall in love. I just care about you because I want to help you. After what happened in the tournament last year, I felt bad for you." She shut her eyes and clutched him close to her. "I wanted to take away your pain and make you happy again. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I can't bear seeing you mope around the burrow any longer." She felt his arm wrap around her waist but she was too hesitant to wrap her arms around his neck. "If I—If I hold you, will it make some of the pain go away?"

Harry was taken aback but smiled. "I'd like that."

And so she did.

After a moment she pried her off of him and held her at arm's length. Staring at her intently he said "Forget everything that happened tonight."

"W-why?" She stammered, not liking where this was going. She put her hand over her heart.

Harry looked at her cuffed hand and shook his head. He gently pried her hand away from her chest. "You can't keep it there, you wouldn't want to."

"Is it so bad to keep treasured memories here?"

"Sometimes, yes. Just forget them; you wouldn't want them so close. What happened here tonight meant nothing, understand." Harry had a pained yet exasperated look on his face.

"No. I don't understand."

"Look, I know you love me no matter how much you deny it but—"

"Yes I do! I've loved you, ever since you saved me from the chamber! What's wrong with that?!" By now, tears were streaming down her face.

"If you don't feel the same way, how come you never told me in the first place? Why play along with me and almost kiss me in the process?!" Her whole body was shaking.

"Because, I thought I loved you too."

And that broke her heart even more.

The End

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_A/N_

_So, what do you think? Is it good?_

_Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism are welcomed :D_

_~Krissy :3_


End file.
